December
by chibi cherry blosom
Summary: I suck at summerys but here we go. What if Sakura was forced to marry a man that would one day kill her? What if she choose a diffrent way of life? But what if that man diddn't want to let her go?


Chibi cherry blossom: Hey ya'll how you guys doing? I'm just great haha catch the sarcasm? Well hers another fic that may or may not depends on my mood get finished and it also depends on my wonderful reviewers. crickets can be heard in the distance yaaaaa. Anyway I have another story coming out called pick me up and hopefully will be here shortly. Everything else is getting rewritten and redone. My songs are coming out quicker than normal so my song fics will be updated sooner. I don't own ccs so give me a break and don't sue me. If you want to e-mail me go to wolfisheyeshotmail.com OR jiunicornhotmail.com either way I'll respond.  
  
December I thought must be one of the most magical times of the year Slowly getting up as not to open up the gun wound in my stomach I got up and out of bed. Staring out into the deep blue of the Pacific Ocean I pondered about what had happened last night. I could hardly remember I had been so drunk the last thing that flashed into my mind was that strong young man with hazel eyes. Slowly walking down my dock down to the water front. My old biology teacher had once said that salt water is good for wounds. Stripping down to the red bathing suit I had put on earlier I unwound the gauze around my side opening the wound a small amount in the process. Slipping into the clear water I whistled one sharp clear note and soon I was surrounded by dolphins. I probably should go home for the holidays after all it has been five years now. Maybe they won't remember the fact that I left them for my own dreams... when I finally realized my side was stinging I got out of the water and slowly walked back towards my beach house.  
  
Flashback  
  
"SAKURA! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY ANOTHONEY OR ELSE BE DISOWENED FROM THIS FAMILY! DO YOU HEAR ME? GET BACK HERE!"  
I just kept running nothing in the world would make me marry that stuck up abusive man. My parents only wanted the marriage for the money it would bring us not for the fact that he would one day kill me.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Ever since that day I had been running. Running from what you may ask? From that abusive man that never got it into his head that he could never control me. That's how I got that gun shot in my stomach he had found me and tried to kill me so I wouldn't put him behind bars. I alone had found out what he did to those six women and nothing would make me be his seventh victim. So I continued to run I could never stop. I would never be a victim I couldn't afford it. In my life he had taken my brother Kato and my boyfriend Joe.  
  
I had tried to go to the police I really did try but they just said that I was making it up and just wanted to get my face in the paper. So they refused to help me. My family wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole since I had left the wedding proposal and all. So far the only person who would come close to me was that hazel eyed man. Tomorrow would be my birthday I wondered who would remember such and insignificant thing.  
  
In the end I did go back for the holidays although my welcome was far from what I was thinking of...  
  
------5 months later-------  
  
As I got off the plane I immediately looked around too many a time had I been carefree and had it cost me to many a trip to the hospital. Taking the nearest cab I could find from the airport. I paid the driver to take me to the hotel I had booked my stay at. Walking into the marble floored lobby I looked around. Plush sofas were clustered in small groups around the two fireplaces. Rugs covered every few blocks of floor while the marble staircase spiralled up and out of sight.  
  
I checked in and received my room key although the man I had booked with gave me a few suggestive looks I continued on my way alone. I had stopped trusting men since that day and I don't think anything would make me trust them again.  
  
After I had unpacked and memorized the layout of my room so I would know if anyone had tampered with anything of mine I went to go to the family reunion which I had carelessly not been invited to but my youngest sister and slipped the maid a letter and she had told me. Driving the rented car I had got from the hotel I drove to my old house and trying to calm myself down before meeting with my parents. I had thought of bringing my cane but had overruled it no point in bringing attention to something I didn't want anyone to know about.  
  
As soon as I rang the doorbell I knew something was wrong. Just because I had left and no contact with my parents didn't mean I did not love them. When their was no answer I pushed open the door surprisingly it gave easily. My parents may have been weird in certain things but keeping the door locked had been one of the rules I was used to have obey growing up. Taking out my cell phone in case anything had happened I peeked into the living room slowly. What I saw was the most horrible sight I had ever seen in my life. My parents were lying on the floor brutally murdered and standing above them was Anothoney. Smiling like a maniac with blood all over his shirt. Running out of the house I called 911 as fast I could push the buttons.  
  
"Hello 911 what is the emergency?"  
"I would like to report a murder at 915 st 45 ave stony plain please come quickly he is still in the house and I'm scared for my life!" I gasped shaking with fear.  
"Right away."  
  
As soon as I had hung up I began to fear for my sister's life. I didn't see her on the floor was she still alive? Was she hurt and needing my help? In about a blink of an eye I had made up my mind to go and see if she was alive and if so save her. I silently ran back to the house. Peeking into the windows I looked for Anothoney to see which room he was in. Gazing into the last window I saw him go into the bathroom. Seeing the drain pipe I grabbed it and threw myself up to the second level silently thanking my parents for forbidding me to go out. If they never had I wouldn't know this little trick. Opening my old room now my little sister's window I jumped in silently. In the middle of the room was a chair and tied to the chair was my sister. Motioning her to be silent I undid her bounds. Picked her up and slinging her onto my back I left the way I came silently leaving no trace of my being their. Running swiftly to the nearest police station I asked my sister what had happened. As she told me I grimaced and silently screamed inside. Anothoney had made threats to my sister so if she had made a sound he would kill her. I guess nature called so before he could rape her he had to attend to that first. If I had waited until the police had come it would have been too late for my little sister.  
  
When we arrived we saw five cop cars go streaming down the street to my house. Telling the police officers on duty what had happened. They promised that they had enough evidence plus the gun wound in my side that he would go behind bars and never return again. But people seldom mean what they say... 


End file.
